The approaches described in this section could be pursued, but are not necessarily approaches that have been previously conceived or pursued. Therefore, unless otherwise indicated herein, the approaches described in this section are not prior art to the claims in this application and are not admitted to be prior art by inclusion in this section.
Network service providers are in the business of providing network service, such as Internet access, to service subscribers. Many network service providers supply a network interface device, such as a residential broadband gateway or router, for use at the customer premises. Such devices may be termed customer premises equipment or “CPE” devices.
In one arrangement, a vendor or manufacturer separate from the service provider manufactures the CPE devices. The vendor or manufacturer loads each CPE device with a set of configuration commands. When a new subscriber arranges for service, either the service provider or the vendor ships a CPE device to the new subscriber. When the subscriber places the CPE device in service, the configuration within the CPE device enables the device to connect to the service provider.
In one approach, the vendor or manufacturer also loads each CPE device with device management software that enables the subscriber to locally configure or troubleshoot the device. The service provider typically works closely with the manufacturer or vendor of the device management software to determine the configuration that is needed for the subscriber to connect to the service provider's network.
However, when a new configuration command or a change in a configuration parameter is introduced, corresponding changes typically also are required in the device management software. Further, different service providers may desire to provide the device management software with a different “look and feel,” or may desire to have the device collect and process different configuration parameter values that are supplied by a user. In these cases, technical staff of the service provider must coordinate with the manufacturer of the device management software to arrange for modification of the device management software, because the manufacturer has custody and control of the associated source code, and has the technical staff necessary to accomplish the changes.
Unfortunately, this approach results in delaying the deployment of the updated device management software to the market. In addition, multiple deployments may be needed, which is disruptive to the service provider and its customers. Thus, this approach has significant drawbacks.
Based on the foregoing, there is a clear need for an improved method of applying changes to a device management software application.
There is a particular need for an approach that allows the service provider to implement certain changes in the behavior of the device management software without interacting with the manufacturer of the software, or by implementing the changes exclusively at the service provider's premises before devices are shipped to customer premises. It would be useful if such an approach would be compatible with existing “touchless” configuration and deployment systems.